bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnolia
Romanized Title Magnolia Japanese Title Magnolia English Title Magnolia Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2004 Romaji Ai ni yuku yo, ubai ni yuku yo Hakanai season haru wa sonna inshou Igai to tsumetaku minna fukitobashita Anata no ita ie no kado ni wa magnolia Amaku kaotteta masshiroi hanabira wa migoto ni chitteita yo Ai ni yuku yo, I'm on my way Ubai ni yuku yo, I'm on my way Doko ni iru no, Magnolia Kokoro de sakebu dake no boy Guzutsuku kokoro natsu ga chkazuitemo Isso gouu ni demo nareba ki mo hareru Imademo boku ni mieru no wa sono shiroi hada Kotae dasezu ni omoide ni shibarareta mama de ikiteru funuke Ai ni yuku yo, I'm on my way Ubai ni yuku yo, I'm on my way Yannacchau yo, Magnolia Nanimo suterannai otona Dare hitori mo kizutsuketakunai start suru ni wa mou ososugiru to ka Jibun ni zutto iiwake bakarishite tada shuutai wo osorete ugokenai boy Ai ni yuku yo, ubai ni yuku yo Ainakutemo, I'm on my way Ubaenakutemo, I'm on my way I'll be there for you, Magnolia Saiaku demo nanika hajimaru Isshinfuran, I'm on my way Chittemiyouzo, I'm on my way I'll be there for me, Magnolia Chotto kazamuki wo kaeyou Japanese 会いにゆくよ　奪いにゆくよ はかないseason　春はそんな印象 意外と冷たく　みんな吹き飛ばした あなたのいた家の角には　マグノリア 甘く香ってた　真っ白い花びらは見事に散っていたよ 会いにゆくよ　I'm on my way 奪いにゆくよ　I'm on my way どこにいるの　マグノリア 心で叫ぶだけのboy 愚図つく心　夏が近づいても いっそ豪雨にでもなれば気も晴れる 今でも僕に　見えるのはその白い肌 答え出せずに　思い出にしばられたままで　生きてる腑抜け 会いにゆくよ　I'm on my way 奪いにゆくよ　I'm on my way やんなっちゃうよ　マグノリア 何も捨てらんないオトナ だれひとりも傷付けたくない　スタートするにはもう遅すぎるとか 自分にずっと言い訳ばかりして　ただ醜態を恐れて動けないboy 会いにゆくよ　奪いにゆくよ 会えなくても　I'm on my way 奪えなくても　I'm on my way I'll be there for you　マグノリア 最悪でも何か始まる 一心不乱に　I'm on my way 散ってみようぞ　I'm on my way I'll be there for me　マグノリア ちょっと風向きを変えよう English Translation I'm going to see you, I'm going to seize you Spring feels like a fleeting season It was surprisingly cold, causing everyone to be blown away On the corner of your house was a magnolia Its sweet-smelling pure white petals were beautifully scattered about I'm going to see you, I'm on my way I'm going to seize you, I'm on my way Where are you, Magnolia? This boy cries only with his heart As this indecisive heart gets closer to summer Even if it rains, its mood will still be a sunny one Even now I can still see that white skin Without an answer as to why, I live like a fool restrained by memories I'm going to see you, I'm on my way I'm going to seize you, I'm on my way I can't stand it, Magnolia This adult who can't let go of such things It's probably too late for me to start to try not to hurt anyone Always making excuses for myself, I'm just a boy who can't make a move I'm always afraid of proving a disgrace I'm going to see you, I'm going to seize you Even if I don't see you, I'm on my way Even if I don't seize you, I'm on my way I'll be there for you, Magnolia Even if it's the worst, any something is still some beginning Wholeheartedly, I'm on my way You might fall apart, I'm on my way I'll be there for me, Magnolia To change the direction of the wind, even if only by a little